


Just Another Doorway

by oh_kathryn_my_captain



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_kathryn_my_captain/pseuds/oh_kathryn_my_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Voyager returns home, none of the crew can stand being away from each other. Then, their innocent Christmas party turns into another matchmaking scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Doorway

As they approached the blue and green marble, it became blurry. Not because of a malfunctioning viewscreen, but because of the tears streaming down everyone's cheeks. No one escaped with a dry eye the day Voyager returned to Earth.

* * *

 

The coming home celebration slipped by with everyone still in complete shock. Friends and family came and tears were shed once more. It was a new beginning for the crew. Which, of course, also meant an ending.

While most would claim their tears were happy ones, they all knew this was a sad occasion. Seven years alone in the Delta Quadrant changed all of them. Those 150 people who had started out as enemies and acquaintances had become friends. Hell, they became family. After seven years of spending every day of their lives together, they were all going their separate ways. There was no doubt that they would miss it and it would take some getting used to.

Kathryn stood in a corner, unwilling to say goodbye, when someone approached her. "

You're going to miss it," Chakotay said, not even asking a question.

"Damn right I'm going to miss them," she subtly corrected him.

"You say that like you're never going to see them again."

"Isn't that what happens when a ship gets decommissioned? It's bad enough I have to say goodbye to Voyager, but now..." She held a hand over her mouth.

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, it doesn't have to end like this." "

What do you suggest, then?"

"Christmas is in a few months. Maybe we could convince the crew to spend some time together then."

Kathryn looked at him and smiled slightly. "I bet they'd love it."

For the rest of the night, Chakotay stood by her. He hadn't left her side for seven years and he wasn't about to leave her now.

* * *

 

 

Those many months went by far too slowly. Interviews, briefings, councils, and even hearings were held weekly. It was now December and things were finally starting to settle down. So the date for the party was set. Everyone came. It wasn't much of a surprise but every single one of the crew came and filled the recreational holodeck. There were many smiles and lots of joyous laughter and jokes. They had expected nothing else. The reunion was a happy one and no one could argue that they missed the days on Voyager.

"Harry? Could that possibly be you?"

Harry turned and saw the Paris family.

"Tom! I haven't seen you in a while. How has everything been?"

"Hard I've got to admit. I have a family now and it's been awkward without the crew being there."

"I know what you mean. I feel more at home now than I have since coming back to Earth."

"Hey, has the captain arrived yet?"

"No one has seen her. I heard she'd be arriving with Chakotay."

"Chakotay, huh? Excuse me," Tom said as he walked away and Harry lost him in the crowd.

"He still hasn't let that go, has he?" Harry asked B'Elanna.

"To be honest, I don't think any of us have. Did you hear Seven dumped Chakotay? She thanked him for helping her in her study of 'human intimacy' and it was over. If you ask me, she didn't deserve him."

"Still not over that rivalry, are you?"

B'Elanna only answered with a smirk and walked away, Miral resting in her arms.

* * *

 

 

"Do you suppose we should get going?"

Kathryn sat her glass on the table.

"Oh, I don't know. We can always continue this later. Besides, don't you want to see the crew?"

She smiled up at him and began to shift out of his embrace reluctantly to the other side of the couch.

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Computer, two to transport at pre-entered coordinates."

Their fuzzy images came into focus near the entrance to the holodeck.

"Captain! Commander! How are you?" Tom greeted them both with a hug.

"We're doing fine, Tom. Are we too late?"

"Never," Tom smiled. "I trust you had a good evening."

Kathryn exchanged a look of annoyance with Chakotay.

"Yes, Tom. But we plan to have to have an even better night, seeing all of our old friends," Chakotay answered.

"Good. Everyone's waiting very anxiously to see you," Tom pointed towards the door, allowing them through first.

Chakotay offered his arm and Kathryn took it, no longer caring about what anyone would think or what protocols she would break.

They had not even taken two steps into the room when they realized everyone was staring at them.Confusion was written on both of their faces.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked, her eyebrow raised.

That was when the majority of the room erupted in laughter.

Tom came from behind them and whispered into both of their ears, "I think you've forgotten a very important protocol."

He turned the pair around and pointed to the speckle of green mistletoe in the door frame above them.

"Good luck getting out of this one," Tom added.

A few whistles went in the air when Chakotay turned to face Kathryn.

"In all my years in Starfleet..." she said shaking her head.

"This is certainly a first for me too." Chakotay looked back at the crowd. "You know, they're not going to let this go unless we kiss," he lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"Oh come on, kiss already!" a shout came from somewhere in the room.

In that moment, their bodies took over and completely ignored all of the protests in their minds. They were slow leaning into it, and he hovered a moment before finally making contact. There was no hesitation when the hollers and applause of approval echoed throughout the room. It lasted for but a second and Chakotay was the one who pulled away. The rest of the crew turned away and got back to their conversations, lingering excitement still in the air.

"This isn't how I pictured our first kiss," Chakotay said, still mere centimeters from Kathryn's face.

"How did you picture it then?" she said, her voice growing steadily low and husky.

"Alone, maybe while we were sitting on the couch after dinner."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that second kiss."

She took him by the hand and led him to a secluded corner just outside of the holodeck.

"Will this do?" she asked.

"It's perfect."

Chakotay gently guided her backwards until she stood against the wall and he left no spaces between them. His hands moved lower until they found her hips and they both leaned in, mouths open this time. Their tongues tangled together until both were left gasping. Kathryn began to relax when his lips found their way down her neck, her head tilting to welcome him.

"Should we join the crew?" she asked.

Chakotay paused his slow kissing.

"It was them who started this whole thing. They can wait a few more minutes."

Kathryn shivered as his lips met her neck again.

"Remind me to thank Tom."


End file.
